


Coming Home

by Talvenhenki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: But they're alive and everything will be good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, How? We don't know, Hurt/Comfort, Look there's only so much of my faves dying I can handle, Tatara and Mikoto are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvenhenki/pseuds/Talvenhenki
Summary: Izumo encounters someone familiar. Then he encounters one more familiar person.
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo & Suoh Mikoto & Totsuka Tatara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted Tatara and Mikoto to be alive again and this fic was born. No, I will not explain how they are alive, they just are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Izumo didn’t think of himself as an emotional man. He was calm and rational, at least most of the time. He didn’t get all fiery like Yata when he got mad, or all teary like Eric when he was sad. No, he was an adult who looked after the kids of Homra, since no one else was keeping them busy. And besides, since Mikoto was gone, someone had to look after Anna. That had automatically fallen to Izumo since he couldn’t make any of the kids look after her; all the boys were just kids themselves.

On one particularly slow day when the boys were all out and Yata had taken Anna to the movies – Izumo didn’t think Anna actually liked the superhero film Yata had chosen but she had gone with him anyway – which meant that Izumo was alone in the bar. He was cleaning up, seeing as he wanted the bar to be in prime shape when the customers would arrive.

Suddenly, Izumo heard a thud. He grabbed the nearest object – one of Tatara’s awful egg ornaments – and braced himself to fight.

There was something on the sofa, something that had not been there when Izumo arrived at the bar. Izumo rounded the counter, ready to attack when the something moved. The awful egg ornament slipped from Izumo’s hand and fell on the floor as he recognised the man who had sat up on the sofa.

Tatara was smiling at Izumo.

“This is impossible”, Izumo whispered, more to himself than Tatara. “You died.”

“Oh, I saw how miserable you were and got all better”, Tatara said with the same laugh in his voice that Izumo remembered. Izumo barked out a surprised laugh at the comment.

Oh, how he’d missed Tatara’s way of speaking.

Without really noticing it, Izumo had rushed to the sofa and embraced Tatara who had stood up to greet Izumo. He felt how his stuffed his nose suddenly was and how his eyes prickled. Tatara was hugging him back and leaning his head on Izumo’s, smiling contently.

“I missed you”, Izumo whispered. There was a huge lump in his throat, and he could only barely breathe through it. “This place didn’t feel right without you. Or Mikoto. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“I’m here now”, Tatara said and patted Izumo’s back. Trust the moron to know when Izumo needed comfort the most. “King too.”

“King?” Izumo asked. Mikoto couldn’t possibly be there; he had died. But so had Tatara and there he was, hugging Izumo with all his might. As he was about to wonder that aloud, he heard the bar door opening and someone stepping inside. Izumo turned to look at the source of the sound and almost felt his heart stopping.

Mikoto Suoh was standing at the doorway and as their eyes met, he gave Izumo a melancholic smile.

Izumo felt his face crumbling as the tears finally spilled over. He hadn’t cried when Tatara died, or when Mikoto died. Not even in the safety of his room. He’d had to be strong for all the kids who had lost their leader and their path in life. He’d known that if he’d cried for his dearest friends, he wouldn’t have been able to get back up anymore.

Tatara pulled Izumo a bit closer and huffed. “King, you’re supposed to comfort Kusanagi-san. Help me out here!”

Mikoto walked over and placed his hand on top of Izumo’s head. For a moment, he just stood there awkwardly and then said, “there…there?”

Izumo laughed and tried to wipe his eyes. He was still sniffling – god, he hadn’t done that since he’d been a child – but he felt slightly better with Mikoto and Tatara at his side.

“Try again, Mikoto”, Izumo said. Mikoto chuckled at that and hugged both Izumo and Tatara.

“It’s good to be back”, Mikoto said. “It didn’t feel right without you.”

Izumo wanted to ask _But how are you back?!_ but he kept quiet. He was happier not knowing what kind of sacrifice they had needed to come back. Izumo was fine not knowing.

“It’s good to have you back”, Izumo whispered, still trying to wipe his eyes. “I was going mad looking after all the kids myself. You’d better do your fair share of babysitting now that you’re back.”

Tatara laughed and began leading Izumo to the sofa. It was probably for the best; Izumo felt a little shaky after his best friends had reappeared into his life. He’d still have so many questions but at that moment he only wanted to reconnect.

“You look different”, Izumo said to Mikoto when they’d all sat down. “You look…more peaceful.”

“I’m free now”, Mikoto said and smiled the melancholic smile again. “I’m not burdened by my powers anymore. I’m just me now; just Mikoto Suoh. It feels so good, to be completely honest.”

Regret cut at Izumo’s heart. They’d have to do something to all those bad feelings Mikoto still had. Izumo had been a fool not to address them before, when he’d first noticed how depressed Mikoto was. Izumo promised to himself that he would force Mikoto to cooperate with the medical personnel; he deserved happiness too.

But dealing with that could wait. Right then Izumo only wanted to be close to his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments warm my soul!


End file.
